


Between Shadow and soul

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Counselling, F/M, Kat Cornwell is my badass counselor Admiral, PTSD, Violence, War Setting, badass Kat, how she managed to treat soldiers, not yet in this fic, psych issues, she is Lt.Cmdr Cornwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: What situation made a Starfleet counselor shift to Command track? How did the Admiral we know and love came to be? When did she had so much experience about PTSD?This is younger Dr. Cornwell facing her very first off-world assignment and things are so very different from what she expected. Can she help the patients who desperately need her help or will she be drawn into a world full of conspiracies,threats and a certain death?





	Between Shadow and soul

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BlackQat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQat/pseuds/BlackQat) in the [july2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/july2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Does Katrina learn Xenopsychology/psychiatry when she joins Starfleet? We would assume so. In her days of psychiatric practice, before she goes into Command, who does she treat and how?
> 
> How might different species of aliens show that they're hurt? Ask for help to heal? And work together with Katrina to heal?
> 
> You choose the species, the personalities [AU Trek characters or OCs] and have them interact with Kat in the therapeutic setting.
> 
> (She can't treat Lorca because they are involved, and he's a human, anyway.)
> 
> No sexxins with patients.
> 
> Story can be humorous or angsty or both.

Katrina Cornwell certainly did not expect this situation when she chose xenopsychiarty as her major in Starfleet academy and completed her doctorate in Xenopsychology two years later.  
  
War was not in her mind whenever she thought of using her skills to help people. But here she was, in her first most important off-world mission, heading to a war-torn, politically-unstable alien world.  
  
Denoia is a new member of United Federation of Planets and is newly-warp capable society and rather easy-going when it came to first-contact situation. But the problem was their sister-planet, Stroii.  
  
Stroiians were highly xenophobic and a closed off culture. Actually early Denoians were a result of scientific experiments done by another alien race who had ruled over Stroii many centuries ago. Denoians were hybrids of other alien races and Stroiians. And when finally Stroii managed to gain independence, they decided to 'clean' their race, thus depositing all hybrid individuals born on Stroii on then-barren planet of Denoia.  
  
They let Denoians gain independence of their own for a certain extent but they always treated them as a dark patch in their otherwise perfect History. Denoians were the living proof that their pure race was marred by impure Blood of other alien races.  
  
When Denoians gained many technological advancements over the years, their relationship with Stroiians were strained at the best. They did send aid when needed but there was no other contact or even at least a threat to Denoian society.  
  
They were even silent when Denoia applied for the membership of UFOP but within months a civil war broke out in Denoia inbetween the ruling faction and rebels who believed they too should follow the policy of Stroiians when it came to aliens.  
  
Civil war devastated the peaceful society of Denoia and Federation sent its fleet to aid the civilians and to help the Denoian government in time of crisis.  
  
One of the Starship that was full of Doctors and nurses of Starfleet medical was USS Darwin, a science vessel usually used for scientific exploration. ship's counselor was Lt.cmdr /Dr Katrina Cornwell.  
she was trained Xenopsychiatrist and a Xenopsychologist but she had her own doubts when it came to treating soldiers. Federation hasn't seen much wars since Xindi affair and certainly she had minimum experience in the field. But she was determined to help these people to her best ability.  
Her fellow counselors too had been briefed about the situation of Denoia. Kat felt rather uneasy about leading a bunch of counselors in this situation but she was the highest ranking starfleet officer among them so it was her duty and responsibility.  
  
she glanced at her PADD again, to understand the situation she had to work with but she knew things would be very different in reality than the one presented by official reports and military intel.  
  
instead she focused on the holoimage of a Denoian soldier in her padd. Denoians had smooth, hairless fawn skin with bright blue tiger-like stripes all over. but due to their non-consistent origin, some had claws or even some fur or had different number of facial features than fellow Denoians. Only phrase that Kat could think to describe them was infinite diversity in infinite combinations.  
  
taking a deep breath she prepared herself for this challenge for now the ship had dropped out of warp and traveling on impulse through Stroii system.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my first fic written for a prompt. And this work is unbetaed. So please forgive me for any mistakes.Next chapter will be updated soon.


End file.
